Common Ground
by Death-God-777
Summary: Set before time-skip. Father's Day approaches and Jiraiya realises that he and Naruto have a common ground: Minato, even if Naruto doesn't know it. So Jiraiya makes sure Naruto doesn't feel left out. Parental!JiraNaru.


**Common Ground**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Naruto. It all belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Characters:** Naruto and Jiraiya.

**Words:** 3, 498

**Author's Notes:** I wrote this mainly because of a request from **Jaruto** and also because there is not enough parental!JiraNaru out there. It's kind of a father's day story but I didn't feel like waiting until September.

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

"_I've lived through my share of misfortune_

_And I've worked in the blazing sun_

_But how long should it take somebody_

_Before they can be someone__?"_

- Typical, Mute Math

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

Jiraiya looked out of the corner of his eye to see Naruto staring wistfully at a calendar pinned to the wall. He had been doing that more and more recently. The closer it got to _that_ day, the more he seemed to stare. And, of course, he was so sure that Jiraiya had never noticed. Foolish kid! Did he think he became a sannin by simply spying on women, beautiful though they were?

'_Kids these days,'_ he thought with a shake of his head.

Sipping the last of his green tea, he made a great show of placing the cup down. Naruto quickly noticed the movement and tore his gaze away from the calendar, pretending to be staring at the dirt road ahead of them boredly. The blond scuffed his shoes against the ground, making it seem as though he was anxious to be out on the road again. And maybe he was. Maybe it hurt too much to think of what he had missed in a life with no parents.

"Go ahead brat," Jiraiya said, slinging his bag on. "I'll go pay and catch up soon. See which is faster, you or a shadow clone."

"Me or a…" Naruto repeated slowly. "Ok!"

With an energetic bound, aforementioned boy leapt to his feet and immediately created several clones. Jiraiya could only watch in a mixture of disbelief and amusement as he saw the group of Narutos go pounding down the road. He had thought that Naruto would pick up on his sarcasm. Apparently not.

With a shake of his head he walked to the store's counter, pulling out a bag of coins and counting out the amount owed.

"He seems like a handful," the woman behind the counter said with a smile. "He must keep you on your toes."

"Who Naruto?" Jiraiya said with a laugh. "Hardly. I can handle little punks like him."

"And his father?"

The sannin looked up at the woman in bewilderment, wondering where the statement had come from.

"Oh now don't give me that look," she said, folding her arms while the smile remained on her face. "I saw him looking at the date just as much as you did. It seems like Father's Day is very important to him. You're on your way to visit the kid's dad, aren't you?"

Jiraiya placed the money down on the counter, avoiding eye contact. "Thank you for the food."

Without saying another word he strode out of the small food store, sandals clanking on the wooden floor. Even as he left the store behind him, he couldn't leave the woman's words behind him. Yes, he agreed, Father's Day _did_ seem important to Naruto.

'_Probab__ly because he's never experienced one,'_ he thought, sighing.

He continued walking down the road at his own leisurely pace, pulling up to a halt when he saw Naruto lying under a tree, panting hard but grinning that trademark grin of his.

"Heh," Naruto said between gasps. "I'm faster…faster than my…stupid clones."

And with that triumphant statement he passed out. Jiraiya gave a small smile before bending down and picking the boy up. Naruto immediately latched onto him and snuggled in closer; after being deprived of physical contact for so much of his life, he was incredibly clingy when anyone showed even the smallest sign of affection.

'_Oh Naruto, you miss your dad don't you? …I miss him too.'_

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

The next few days of training were so intense that Naruto lost track of time. While he _thought_ it was Friday, it could have easily been Thursday or Saturday, maybe even Sunday. Everything seemed to meld together as training went through the nights occasionally and he slept sometimes during the night, sometimes during the day, sometimes both.

At least he was finally doing something.

The sun was just dipping over the horizon when Jiraiya pulled him up, declaring an end to yet another day of rigorous training. He all but collapsed onto the ground where he was standing, causing Jiraiya to chuckle. He flopped back onto the grass, resting a hand on his stomach as it began to rumble.

"Hey Naruto," Jiraiya called, taking a seat behind him and pulling out two wrapped fish that they had cooked earlier. Naruto scrambled into a sitting position and all but snatched one of the fish out of his sensei's hands, feasting on it ravenously.

"It's not going anywhere," Jiraiya pointed out but his reply was a simple shrug. "Anyway…I was thinking about taking a day off from training tomorrow. What do you say to that?"

Naruto stopped eating, causing a piece of fish to hang out of his mouth limply. A vacation? Sounded good to him! But then again…

"No." he answered, swallowing the fish. "I need to keep training, keep on getting stronger so I can save Sasuke."

"One day off will not make that much of a difference," the sannin pointed out. "Besides, your body needs rest. The last few days haven't exactly been easy."

Naruto grunted an agreement before pondering a bit longer. A small frown crossed his face as he ran through the pros and cons. Finally he nodded, flashing Jiraiya a grin.

"I guess it sounds like fun."

"It does, doesn't it?"

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

The next day was perfect, Jiraiya determined as he looked up at the sky. There were some clouds, but nothing that indicated rain. And it wasn't hot enough to warrant an afternoon storm. Perfect weather for a day off…and for surprising his student.

Said student was still fast asleep, tangled up in his sleeping bag. Though the sun was already sneaking into the clearing, Naruto was oblivious to its blinding light. Jiraiya looked down at him with something akin to endearment before promptly using a water jutsu and saturating him. Naruto spluttered awake and shot him an indignant glare.

"What the hell was that for Ero-sennin?" he demanded, leaping to his feet and frantically waving his bedding in an attempt to dry it.

Jiraiya pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is it too hard for you to call me Jiraiya?"

He was, however, ignored as Naruto continued to fuss over the state of his clothes. Jiraiya gave a small growl of annoyance but then reasoned that he probably deserved such treatment. He walked over and helped the boy hang up his sleeping bag between two trees, letting the sun to do its job. Naruto solved the problem of his wet clothes be simply changing out of them and hanging them beside the bag – which, by the way, was _supposed_ to be water-proof.

Once the 'housework', which included breakfast, was done, they were ready to begin the day. Naruto took long, exaggerated strides out onto the grassland that separated the forest from a nearby town that was situated in a valley. Jiraiya followed him, albeit more slowly, throwing a rubber ball from one hand to the other. He wondered how long Naruto would last before he became bored.

"Ero-sennin!"

Well, it was longer than he had expected.

"Now what?" Naruto questioned, folding his arms behind his head.

"Catch!"

"Eh?"

Naruto noticed the rubber ball flying at him just in time to see it smack him right in the face. Jiraiya laughed loudly, watching as the ball fell from Naruto's face leaving a bright red mark in its place. Naruto grumbled under his breath as he picked up the ball, weighing it up in his hand.

"That wasn't fair!" he suddenly declared, grasping the ball and throwing it back at the hermit.

Jiraiya smiled as he grabbed the ball expertly. He saw Naruto blanch slightly before creating some clones to defend himself. Quite a good idea, as Jiraiya wasted no time in hurling the ball back. Naruto dodged and then grabbed the toy, preparing to launch it again with an evil smile plastered on his face.

'_Good Naruto, now you're getting the hang of it.'_

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

Naruto floated on his back in a nearby river. The sun was warm on his exposed chest and it was almost soothing enough to lull him to sleep. 'Almost' being the key word because he was waiting for Jiraiya to return. They were supposed to be having lunch together but the pervert had left quite a while ago, saying that he had 'research' to do.

Naruto scoffed. _'Some research.'_

With a sigh he rolled over in the water and let himself sink, hitting the sandy bottom before kicking off. He broke through the surface with a short gasp and shook his hair, partly to get it out of his face and partly to dry it. Once it was out of his face, he was surprised to see Jiraiya sitting on the river bank, seemingly waiting for him.

"E…ero-sennin!" he stammered, wading over to the river's edge.

"I was wondering how long you were going to float there," the sannin stated.

"You were waiting? Why didn't you just tell me you were here? I've been almost starving to death!" Naruto screeched, grabbing his towel and placing it around his shoulders.

Jiraiya shrugged. "You looked peaceful."

Naruto looked at him quizzically before his stomach rudely reminded him that he was just a little bit hungry. His eyes widened when he saw what Jiraiya had brought for lunch.

"RAMEN!" he screamed, reaching for it excitedly.

Jiraiya smiled as he handed over the steaming to-go bowl and Naruto mumbled a brief thanks before plowing right into eating. He continued to eat with gusto until seven empty bowls stood stacked up beside him. Finally placing down his chopsticks he watched as Jiraiya continued eating his first bowl.

It was strange; this day-off. Besides his swim in the lake, they had done everything together. From playing catch, to cloud-watching, to eating lunch. He had to admit, it made a nice change. It felt good to slow down for a while and have a day where there wasn't such an obvious ranking difference between teacher and student. It felt like – well he _assumed_ it felt like – family. It was like having a day-out with his uncle, or grandpa…or father.

Naruto looked down at his chopsticks glumly. He had managed without a father, he'd had to, but there were times – especially around this time of the year – that he truly longed for one. He tugged the towel a little closer to his small frame. Wherever his father was, he hoped it was better than where he was.

He jumped in surprise as he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder in a comforting manner. He turned his head to see Jiraiya looking down at him with something that looked like sympathy and understanding. He offered a weak smile though it disappeared as soon as a towel was dropped over his head.

"Wha…?" he started to ask.

"We're heading into town," Jiraiya answered, beginning to towel off his hair. "You need to look presentable at least."

The sensation of his having his head massaged was heavenly and he was almost content to let Jiraiya continue when he suddenly remembered that he was a ninja not some nin dog.

"I can do it," he growled, reaching for the towel only to have his hands swatted away.

"I'm sure you can," Jiraiya laughed, "but it's quicker this way and the rest of you is still dripping wet. If you don't want to be hindrance then start helping me."

Naruto grudgingly decided that the pervert _did_ have a good point, though that didn't stop him from complaining through the entire experience. But with the two of them working together it wasn't too long before he was completely dry and dressed in dry clothes – in short, squeaky clean. Jiraiya stepped back and gave him the once over before nodding.

"Come on Naruto," he said, guiding him forward with a hand on his shoulders. "Let's get moving."

Despite the fact that it felt odd to be treated like family, Naruto allowed Jiraiya to treat him as such. Maybe this was all part of his training to become Hokage. He frowned, his eyebrows knitting together. Yeah, maybe that was what this was all about. He'd have to be on his guard in case-

"Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Ero-sennin, I was…"

His voice left him as he looked down at the village below him. Lanterns hung through the streets, displaying a variety of colours, ranging from blue to yellow to red to purple. Even though they weren't lit – it _was_ just past midday after all – they still created a beautiful image. Children ran through crowds of people and brightly painted stalls lined the streets.

Naruto felt a lump forming in his throat. This festival…it could only mean one thing. It was _that_ day.

He raised a hand out ready to tug on Jiraiya's sleeve, to tell him that he didn't want to go down when Jiraiya brushed passed him. He bit his lip. While he didn't particularly want to go into the village he didn't want to be left alone either. With a brief shake of his head he took off after the toad sage.

'_It can't hurt,'_ he reminded himself.

He arrived at the village gates to see Jiraiya waiting patiently for him. With a forced smile he joined the older man and they headed into the festival together.

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

Hours later Naruto entered the hotel room that they had booked. Jiraiya had left to do more 'research' and he was sure that he had actually gone to do some _this_ time. That thought would usually put a disgusted look on his face but it was impossible to erase the smile that was now there. Placing down his bag with a sigh, he shrugged his shoulders to ease the pain there.

If he was completely honest, today had been one of the best days of his life – well, that he remembered anyway. While he had been doubtful right from the first moment, everything had gone uphill since then. The first uphill turn had been the fact that Jiraiya seemed content to pay for everything he wanted; be it games, food or souvenirs, Jiraiya would just pull out his wallet. Of course that was only if Naruto could convince him that it was necessary. _That_ had taken some skill, sometimes he'd even had to rely on the Sexy no Jutsu but it was worth it in the end.

But after playing carnival games and snacking together, Naruto was enjoying himself and he hadn't even noticed the transition from sad to happy. They had finished the evening by having a nice dinner – not ramen to his displeasure – and watching the impressive fireworks display. Clasped tightly in his hand was the final token of their adventure.

Trapped between his tanned fingers was a photo that they had had taken. Naruto's smile grew as he looked at it once more, his mind reliving the moment.

[]

"_Ok, come in, come in, don't be shy," the bespectacled man said, ushering them into the room. "It's not every day I offer this for free."_

_Jiraiya gave Naruto a nudge and he obediently entered the room, arms still full of things he had acquired over the course of the day. The man scrutinised them as they entered, placing their things down in a provided space._

"_So, grandfather and grandson, hmm?" the man asked himself._

_Naruto went to protest but Jiraiya cut across him. "Oh, you caught onto that straight away?"_

"_Sir, the resemblance is obvious," he replied with a roll of his eyes._

_Naruto looked up at the sannin in shock but Jiraiya simply winked. Stupid pervert. But then the photographer was talking again in his professional tone._

"_Now, I'll need you to stand here and you…yes, there. No a bit more to the le…that's it. And put you arm over…exactly. And know you need to- oh stop acting so shy!"_

[]

Jiraiya had an arm across Naruto's chest and Naruto was holding onto it with both hands. Jiraiya's spare hand was resting on Naruto's other shoulder. Two genuine smiles were aimed at the camera and the result was something he would treasure.

'_Guess that photographer guy really _did_ know what he was doing,'_ he mused.

It was only when he finally put the photo down did he notice the box lying on his bedroll. He scurried over to it, turning over the attached gift tag. 'Uzumaki Naruto'. Yep, it was definitely his. Opening it gingerly he found an envelope on top of some rice paper. With some hesitation he decided to read the letter first. Unfolding the letter inside, he instantly recognised the handwriting: Jiraiya.

_Hey brat,_

_It might not be traditional but here's your Father's Day present. Just say it's because you'll be a father one day or it's the birthday presents that you never got from your dad – I don't care which you choose, just enjoy them._

_Jiraiya_

Naruto read through the letter and then read it again, and again. Tears began to prickle at his eyes as he continued to read it. He couldn't remember ever getting a present like this, especially not one with a letter attached to it. With a watery smile, he placed the letter down beside his photo reverently.

He then returned his attention to the box, pulling out the rice paper carefully. Underneath lay a book. He wasn't one for reading but he picked up it, intrigued. 'The Legend of the Gutsy Ninja'. The title interested him and there was probably some ulterior motive as to why he was given it. He resolved to read it as soon as possible.

But underneath the book was one final present. He realised what it was as soon as he saw it – a scarf. Extracting it from the box he took in the design; a pure white colour with deep red flames at the ends. For some reason it tugged at his memory, like he should recognise it from somewhere. Brushing the thoughts away, he slipped it on and admired it. He liked its length, its feel – not scratching and coarse – and he _loved_ the design.

"You better be careful who you wear that around," Jiraiya said, standing in the doorway. "The last time I gave a kid something with that flame design on it he ended up becoming Hokage."

'_Of course,'_ he sucked in a breath in realisation. _'The Fourth had a cloak with the same design.'_

"So…" Naruto said aloud, playing with the end of the scarf. "Does this mean you think I'm gonna become Hokage?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Jiraiya chuckled, sitting down beside him and patting his head. "You've got a long way to go."

Silence filled the room as Naruto looked down at his hands. This day, everything about it, it was just about to overwhelm him. He had never done something where someone cared about him so much. Not even Iruka spared him this much attention; well, at least not for as long. He could feel his heart swelling in his chest, greedily receiving all the love that was being offered to him.

"Hey Jiraiya," he whispered, pulling his knees up to his chin. Out of his peripheral vision he could see the sannin start at the use of his real name.

"Yes Naruto." No joking, no exclamations of joy. At last he was being taken seriously.

"I…why are you doing all this for me?"

Jiraiya offered a sad smile, the one he got whenever he thought of the past. "Because I know someone who would want me to."

"My father?" Naruto asked desperately.

"Yes Naruto," he replied, putting an arm around Naruto and pulling him close. "Your father."

Another question was on the tip of Naruto's tongue but Jiraiya seemed to decide that the conversation was over, reaching instead for the book lying on the floor.

"Going to read it?" he asked with a teasing smile, waving the cover in Naruto's face.

Naruto stifled a yawn. "Not right now, maybe tomorrow. I'm too tired to read."

"Then I'll read it to you."

Before Naruto could protest he was being laid on the bedroll with a blanket being tucked in around him. Jiraiya shifted so that he was beside Naruto's head, opening the book. Finally, his body seemed to respond to his demand that it moved. With a small stretch, he adjusted himself so that Jiraiya's leg was his pillow and he could see the words on the book's pages. Jiraiya smiled down at him and placed an arm on his back, rubbing it comfortingly as he started to read.

Naruto moved closer once Jiraiya started reading aloud and tried to follow along, though his eyelids were already beginning to droop. He let out a contented sigh as he felt sleep beginning to overtake him. He couldn't have asked for a better Father's Day.

'_Happy Father's __Day dad.'_

If he had managed to stay awake a little longer he would have heard Jiraiya's whispered words.

"Happy Father's Day Naruto. You be a good father one day, just like Minato was."

()~~~~~()~~~~~()~~~~~()

_A/N: __Ok, yes the story actually doesn't have a point but there isn't enough parental!JiraNaru out there as I mentioned earlier so I thought I'd add my two cents. I hope you like it because I enjoyed writing it._

_I'm not sure as to the actual title of Jiraiya's book. I got this name from a forum but I'm unsure as to its validity as the title had been written as 'The Legend of the Gusty Ninja'. Yes, many people could have a lot of fun with that._

_As always, reviews make the world go round which is actually surprisingly important._

_DG777  
_


End file.
